Takao Maruyama
Takao Maruyama is one of the characters you can select in My Forged Wedding after the prologue. He is a lawyer and the most mature out of the Long Island (L.I.) Crew. He also appears in My Wedding and 7 Rings. Background Takao is the eldest of five brothers and is like a big brother to everyone, including the L.I. Crew and you. As such, he is very resourceful and is surprisingly talented at household chores and taking care of his loved ones. When playing his route you learn that you must act as his fiancee and that his purpose of a fake marriage is to make his sick grandmother at least sees his "wedding" before she dies. She has not died in the sequels and epilogues. Appearance File:9ec3dbf8-f513-4df4-aac8-5536534762cd.png Takao has dark brown hair and eyes and fair skin. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' Takao wears a green plaid shirt over a dark blue V-neck shirt, dark khakis and black shoes. **'Alternate Casual Attire:' Takao also wears an argyle sweater of dark gray, white and green or a black T-shirt over a pink plaid shirt, both are worn with gray pants. *'Business Attire:' Takao wears a dark gray suit with blue shirt and green tie. A lawyer's pin is worn on his suit lapel. Personality Takao is the introverted and awkward lawyer. In his pictures/scenes he describes what he loves what you do. He has one rule: locking up and turning off the stove when you leave. Takao keeps his house in order and makes sure everything is organized as labeling cleaning materials and having separate sponges for silverware and dishes. Takao is very secretive about his true feelings and does not like discussing them. He has his paralegal who he shows his real feelings to. He doesn't like it when you see him angry. Takao is also very possessive of you and doesn't let the LI crew flirt with you. The L.I. Crew teases him by calling him a "perverted lawyer" whenever you and Takao act lovingly together. But in private, Takao is very sweet and caring, and his thoughtfulness makes you "feel warm inside" with love and gratitude. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story In the ending despite his parents knowing the truth about the fake marriage, you and Takao proceed to the wedding for his grandmother's sake. When you and Takao are "married" and you meets his grandmother, she comes out saying she knew it all along. Takao and the rest of the family are shocked at this revelation. In the end you and Takao still live together after starting a serious relationship. Epilogue You and Takao spend a romantic weekend together at an inn in Izu. Everything is going well... until a thief breaks in your room and holds you at gunpoint. Sequel Takao is promoted at his law firm, and you both celebrate. However, a few days later you start getting suspicious phone calls, and suspect that someone is following you...until one night you are assaulted. You later learn that those events may have something to do with Takao's first solo case at work, involving an old colleague of his, Kenichi Sawaki. Sequel Epilogue As a reward for winning the case in the Sequel, you and Takao go on a one-week vacation to Bali. |-|Season 2= Main Story A baby is found outside Takao's law firm, with a note from the mother saying she would return for him in a few days. In the meantime you and Takao decide to take care of the baby, hoping the mother will make good on her promise. You later learn that the baby is the target of two famous families in the middle of a feud. Epilogue You and Takao finally go to Kyushu to introduce him to your family. But your father has not come home yet, and to make matters worse, the TV news reports on an accident with a victim fitting your dad's description. Wedding Bells You and Takao begin wedding preparations at last. But you notice that Takao is acting a little strange, especially when you ask him about work. After finding out Takao's job may be in jeopardy from his coworker, you confront him, upset that he didn't confide in you; this results in a fight between you and Takao, you running to your family's house in Kyushu, and the future of your wedding uncertain. Wedding Bells Epilogue You and Takao spend your wedding night together, despite being interrupted a few times. Later, after spending brunch with both of your families, you and Takao finally file your marriage license. |-|Season 3= Honeymoon Coming Soon... Honeymoon Epilogue Coming Soon... My Beloved Bride Coming Soon... My Beloved Bride Epilogue Coming Soon... CGs Main Story Takao Maruyama Main Story 1.JPG Takao Maruyama Main Story 2.JPG Takao Maruyama Main Story 3.JPG Takao Maruyama Main Story 4.JPG Takao Maruyama Main Story 5.JPG Takao Maruyama Main Story 6.JPG Epilogue Takao Maruyama Epilogue.JPG Sequel Takao Maruyama Sequel 1.JPG Takao Maruyama Sequel 2.JPG Takao Maruyama Sequel 3.JPG Takao Maruyama Sequel 4.JPG Sequel Epilogue Takao Maruyama Sequel Epilogue.JPG Season 2: Main Story Takao Maruyama Season Two 1.JPG Takao Maruyama Season Two 2.JPG Takao Maruyama Season Two 3.JPG Takao Maruyama Season Two 4.JPG Takao Maruyama Season Two 5.JPG Season 2: Epilogue Takao Maruyama Season Two Epilogue.JPG Wedding Bells Takao Maruyama Wedding Bells 1.JPG Takao Maruyama Wedding Bells 2.JPG Takao Maruyama Wedding Bells 3.JPG Takao Maruyama Wedding Bells Happy End.JPG Takao Maruyama Wedding Bells Super Happy End.JPG Wedding Bells Epilogue Takao Maruyama Wedding Bells Epilogue.JPG Honeymoon Honeymoon-Takao_1.jpg Honeymoon-Takao_2.jpg Honeymoon-Takao_Bed_Ending.jpg Honeymoon-Takao_Kiss_Ending.jpg Honeymoon Epilogue Honeymoon_Epilogue-Takao.jpg My Beloved Bride Takao season 3 main story 1.jpg Takao season 3 main stroy 2.jpg Takao season 3 main story 3.jpg My Beloved Bride Epilogue My_Beloved_Bride_Epilogue-Takao.jpg Trivia *In Haruka's route, it is mentioned that he and Takao were high school classmates. *Takao is actually a left-handed. This is noticeable through most of the CGs. Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Takao Maruyama Category:Characters Category:Lawyer Category:Born in October Category:Libra Sign